The present invention relates to novel acrylonitrile compounds and agricultural chemicals containing said compounds as an active ingredient. The agricultural chemicals as referred to herein include insecticides, acaricides, nematocides, herbicides and fungicides, etc., and are especially insecticides, acaricides and nematocides in the field of agriculture, horticulture, stock farming and sanitation.
For acrylonitrile derivatives, WO97/40009 discloses the use thereof as agricultural chemicals.
With the long-term use of insecticides and fungicides, recently, some pests have become resistant to chemicals and are often difficult to exterminate with conventional insecticides and fungicides. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel insecticides and fungicides exhibiting excellent pesticidal activities.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present inventors have studied to develop compounds described below that exhibit excellent pesticidal activities, in particular exhibit the activities for extremely long term. Consequently, the inventors have completed the present invention.
Specifically, the present invention relates to compounds described in the following [1] to [11] (hereinafter referred to as compounds of the present invention) and agricultural chemicals containing said compounds as an active ingredient described in the following [12].
[11] Acrylonitrile compounds of formula (1): 
[wherein, R is a C1-C6 alkyl, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl, a phenyl optionally substituted by X, a naphthyl or a pyridyl, R1 is H, a halogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C6 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, a C2-C6 alkoxyalkyl, CH3OC2H4OCH2, a C2-C6 alkylsulfenylalkyl, a C2-C6 alkylsulfinylalkyl, a C2-C6 alkylsulfonylalkyl, a C1-C3 alkyl substituted by phenyl, a phenyl, C7-C10 phenoxyalkyl, COORa, CONHRb, CONRaRb, CORa, CO(piperidyl), CN, NO2 or CH2J,
A is 
B is H, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, CH2SCH3, CH2OC2H4OCH3, a C1-C4 alkyl substituted by Rc or Rd, a tetrahydropyranyl, Si(CH3)3, SO2Re, SO2NHRb, SO2NRaRb, C(S)NHRb, C(S)NRaRb, CH2COORa, C(O)Rf, P(O)RgRh, P(S)RgRh, an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal or NHRiRjRk,
X is one to three substituents as freely selected from a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, a phenyl and a phenoxy, Y, Y1 and Y2 are each independently of the other H, a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2 or CN,
Y3 is a C1-C4 alkyl or a C1-C4 haloalkyl,
Ra is a C1-C6 alkyl,
Rb is H, a C1-C6 alkyl, or a phenyl optionally substituted by T1,
Rc is a phenyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents as freely selected from a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy and a C1-C4 haloalkyl,
Rd is a benzoyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents as freely selected from a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl and a C1-C4 haloalkyl,
Re is a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, or a phenyl optionally substituted by T1,
Rf is a C1-C6 alkyl, a C2-C6 alkenyl, a C1-C6 haloalkyl, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, a C3-C6 halocycloalkyl, a C1-C4 alkyl substituted by Rc, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl, a cycloalkyl substituted by Rc, a cyclopropyl substituted by Rc and a C1-C4 alkyl, a C3-C4 cycloalkyl substituted by Rc and a halogen, a cyclopropyl substituted by T2 and a C1-C4 alkyl, a C2-C4 alkenyl substituted by Rc, a C1-C6 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy, a C2-C5 alkenyloxy, a C3-C6 cycloalkoxy optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl, a benzyloxy, COORa, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenyl optionally substituted by T3, a naphthyl, a pyridyl optionally substituted by T1, a phenyl C1-C6 alkyl or A-1 to A-151,
Rg and Rh are each independently of the other OH, a phenyl, a C1-C6 alkyl, a C1-C6 alkoxy or a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl,
Ri, Rj and Rk are each independently of the other H, a C1-C6 alkyl, a C1-C4 alkenyl, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl or a benzyl, or any two of Ri, Rj and Rk may, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 8-membered ring group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom,
J is a pyrazolyl, an imidazolyl or a morpholinyl,
T1 is a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl or a C1-C4 alkoxy,
T2 is a C2-C4 alkenyl optionally substituted by a halogen,
T3 is one to five substituents as freely selected from a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, CHO, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenyl and a phenoxy,
U1 and U2 are each independently of the other H, a C1-C6 alkyl, COORa, a phenyl or a benzyl, or U1 and U2 may, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 8-membered ring group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom,
m represents the number of substituents, and is 0, 1, 2 or 3,
n represents the number of substituents, and is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4,
p represents the number of substituents, and is 0, 1 or 2,
q represents the number of substituents, and is 0 or 1,
(provided that when m, n or p is 2 or more, then the substituents may be the same or different)].
[2] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [1], in which A is 
[3] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [2], in which R is 
1-naphtyl, tertiary butyl or 2-pyridyl,
X1 is H, a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkyl or a phenyl,
X2 is H or a halogen,
R1 is H, a C1-C6 alkyl, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl, CN, COORa, CO(N-piperidyl), a C2-C6 alkylsulfenylalkyl, a C2-C6 alkoxyalkyl, CH3OC2H4OCH2, CONRaRb, a phenyl or CH2J,
A is A-1, A-2, A-3, A-6 or A-7,
B is H, a C1-C4 alkyl, C(O)Rf, SO2Re or a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl,
Ra and Rb are each independently of the other a C1-C6 alkyl,
Rf is a C1-C6 alkyl, a C1-C6 alkoxy, a phenyl optionally substituted by a halogen, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, a phenyl C1-C6 alkyl or 5-pyrazolyl substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl,
Re is a C1-C4 alkyl or a phenyl,
Y1 and Y2 are each independently of the other H, a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl or CN,
Y3 is a C1-C4 alkyl,
J is an N-pyrazolyl or N-morpholinyl.
[4] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [3], in which R is 
X1 is H, a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 alkoxy, a C1-C4 haloalkyl or a phenyl,
X2 is H or a halogen,
R1 is H, a C1-C6 alkyl, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl, CN, COORa, CO(N-piperidyl), a C2-C6 alkylsulfenylalkyl, a C2-C6 alkoxyalkyl, CH3OC2H4OCH2, CONRaRb, a phenyl or CH2J,
A is A-1,
B is H, a C1-C4 alkyl, C(O)Rf, SO2Re or a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl,
Ra and Rb are each independently of the other a C1-C6 alkyl,
Rf is a C1-C6 alkyl, a C1-C6 alkoxy, a phenyl substituted by a halogen, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, a phenyl C1-C6 alkyl or 5-pyrazolyl substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl,
Re is a C1-C4 alkyl or a phenyl,
Y1 is H, a halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or CN,
Y2 is H, a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl,
Y3 is a C1-C4 alkyl,
J is an N-pyrazolyl or N-morpholinyl.
[5] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [4], in which X1 is H, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or a phenyl,
X2 is H, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom,
R1 is H, methyl, ethyl, normal propyl, isopropyl, normal butyl, normal hexyl, cyclohexyl, CN, COORa, CO(N-piperidyl), methylsulfenylmethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, normal butoxymethyl, CH3OC2H4OCH2, CONRaRb, a phenyl, CH2(N-pirazolyl) or CH2(N-morpholinyl),
B is H, methyl, C(O)Rf, SO2Re, methoxymethyl or ethoxymethyl,
Ra and Rb are methyl,
Rf is tertiary butyl, ethoxy, isobutoxy, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, benzyl, or 1,3,4-trimethyl-5-pyrazolyl,
Re is methyl or phenyl,
Y1 is H, a chlorine atom, methyl or CN,
Y2 is H, a bromine atom, methyl or ethyl,
Y3 is methyl.
[6] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [4], in which X1 is H, a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl,
X2 is H or a halogen,
R1 is a C1-C6 alkyl,
B is C(O)Rf,
Rf is a C1-C6 alkyl,
Y1 is a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl,
Y2 is a C1-C4 alkyl,
Y3 is a C1-C4 alkyl.
[7] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [6], in which X1 is H, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or methyl,
X2 is H or a fluorine atom,
R1 is methyl, ethyl, normal propyl, isopropyl or normal butyl,
B is C(O)Rf,
Rf is tertiary butyl,
Y1 is a chlorine atom or methyl,
Y2 is methyl,
Y3 is methyl.
[8] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [3], in which R is 
X1 is H, a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl,
R1 is H, a C1-C6 alkyl or a C3-C7 cycloalkyl,
A is A-3,
B is H or C(O)Rf,
Rf is a C1-C6 alkyl, a phenyl or a phenyl C1-C6 alkyl,
Y1 is a C1-C4 alkyl or a C1-C4 haloalkyl,
Y2 is a C1-C4 alkyl.
[9] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [8], in which X1 is H, a chlorine atom or methyl,
R1 is H, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, normal butyl or cyclohexyl,
B is H or C(O)Rf,
Rf is tertiary butyl, a phenyl or a benzyl,
Y1 is methyl or trifluoromethyl,
Y2 is methyl.
[10] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [8], in which X1 is H,
R1 is a C1-C6 alkyl,
B is C(O)Rf,
Rf is a C1-C6 alkyl,
Y1 is a C1-C4 alkyl,
Y2 is a C1-C4 alkyl.
[11] Acrylonitrile compounds of the above-mentioned [10], in which X1 is H,
R1 is methyl, ethyl, isopropyl or normal butyl,
B is C(O)Rf,
Rf is tertiary butyl,
Y1 is methyl,
Y2 is methyl.
[12] An agricultural chemical characterized by comprising, as an active ingredient, one or more acrylonitrile compounds of any one of the above-mentioned [1] to [11].
The compounds of the above-mentioned [3] are preferable in the terms of excellent residual effect, the compounds of the above-mentioned [4] and [8] are more preferable, the compounds of the above-mentioned [5], [6], [9] and [10] are further more preferable, and the compounds of the above-mentioned [7] and [11] are the most preferable.
The moiety xe2x80x94C(CN)xe2x95x90C(OB) of the compounds (1) of the present invention includes two isomers of E-form and Z-form, both of which are within the scope of the present invention.
Now, preferred scopes of R, R1, A, B, X, Y, Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Re, Rf, Rg, Rh, Ri, Rj, Rk, T1, T3, Y1, Y2, Y3, U1, U2, m, n, p or q are referred to hereunder.
The preferred scope of R is the following group.
RI: C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by X, pyridyl.
RII: C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by X.
The preferred scope of R1 is the following group.
R1I: H, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkoxyalkyl, CH3OC2H4OCH2, C2-C6 alkylsulfenylalkyl.
R1II: H, C1-C6 alkyl.
The preferred scope of A is the following group.
AI: A-1, A-2, A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8.
AII: A-1, A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8.
AIII: A-1, A-3.
The preferred scope of B is the following group.
BI: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, CH2OC2H4OCH3, SO2Re, SO2NHRb, SO2NRaRb, C(S)NHRb, C(S)NRaRb, CH2COORa, C(O)Rf, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, NHRiRjRk.
BII: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, SO2Re, C(O)Rf, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, NHRiRjRk.
BIII: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, SO2Re, C(O)Rf.
The preferred scope of X is the following group.
XI: one to three substituents as freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and phenyl.
XII: one to two substituents as freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and phenyl.
The preferred scope of Y is the following group.
YI: one to three substituents as freely selected from H, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl and CN.
YII: one to three substituents as freely selected from H, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl and C1-C4 haloalkyl.
The preferred scope of Ra is the following group.
RaI: C1-C4 alkyl.
The preferred scope of Rb is the following group.
RbI: C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by T1.
The preferred scope of Rc is the following group.
RcI: halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by C1-C4 alkoxy.
The preferred scope of Rd is the following group.
RdI: halogen, benzoyl optionally substituted by C1-C4 alkyl.
The preferred scope of Re is the following group.
ReI: C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by T1.
The preferred scope of Rf is the following group.
RfI: C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C6 cycloalkoxy, phenyl optionally substituted by T3.
RfII: C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, phenyl optionally substituted by T3.
The preferred scope of Rg is the following group.
RgI: OH, phenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl.
The preferred scope of Rh is the following group.
RhI: C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl.
The preferred scope of Ri is the following group.
RiI: H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or benzyl, or Ri and Rj may, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 6-membered ring group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom.
The preferred scope of Rj is the following group.
RjI: H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or benzyl, or Ri and Rj may, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 6-membered ring group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom.
The preferred scope of Rk is the following group.
RkI: H, C1-C6 alkyl.
The preferred scope of U1 is the following group.
U1I: H, C1-C6 alkyl, COORa, phenyl or benzyl.
The preferred scope of U2 is the following group.
U2I: H, C1-C6 alkyl, COORa, phenyl or benzyl.
In addition, it is also preferable that U1 and U2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 8-membered ring group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom.
The preferred scope of T1 is the following group.
T1I: halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl.
The preferred scope of T3 is the following group.
T3I: one to three substituents as freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94NU1U2.
T3II: one to three substituents as freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy.
The preferred scope of Y1 is the following group.
Y1I: H, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl.
The preferred scope of Y2 is the following group.
Y2I: H, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl.
Y2II: H, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl.
The preferred scope of Y3 is the following group.
Y3I: C1-C4 alkyl.
The preferred scope of m is 1, 2 or 3, and more preferably is 1 or 2.
The preferred scope of n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, and more preferably is 1 or 2.
The preferred scope of p is 1 or 2.
The above-mentioned preferred groups in the scopes of the preferred substituents can be optionally combined. Hereunder mentioned are especially preferred compounds of the present invention.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AI, BI, XI, YI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2I and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AII, BI, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2I and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AIII, BI, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AIII, BI, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U21, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AI, BI, XI, YI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BI, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BI, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1I, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1, U2I, Y1, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3I, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1I, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RI, R1II, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfI, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AIII, BII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, RiI, RjI, RkI, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of RII, R1II, AIII, BIII, XI, RaI, RbI, ReI, RfII, T1I, T3II, U1I, U2I, Y1I, Y2II and Y3I.
Now, specific examples of atoms and groups in the definitions of R, R1, A, B, X, Y, Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Re, Rf, Rg, Rh, Ri, Rj, Rk, T1, T2, T3, Y1, Y2, Y3, U1 and U2 are mentioned below.
The halogen atom for R1, X, Y, Rc, Rd, T1, T2, T3, Y1 and Y2 includes a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom and an iodine atom. Preferred are a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom and a bromine atom.
The alkyl for R, R1, B, X, Y, Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Re, Rf, Rg, Rh, Ri, Rj, Rk, T1, T3, Y1, Y2, Y3, U1 and U2 may be a straight chain or branched alkyl group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, sec-butyl, pentyl-1, pentyl-2, pentyl-3, 2-methylbutyl-1, 2-methylbutyl-2, 2-methylbutyl-3, 3-methylbutyl-1, 2,2-dimethylpropyl-1, hexyl-1, hexyl-2, hexyl-3, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, etc.
The haloalkyl for R1, X, Y, Rc, Rd, Re, Rf, T1, T3, Y1, Y2 and Y3 may be a straight chain or branched haloalkyl group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, fluoroethyl, chloroethyl, bromoethyl, fluoro-n-propyl, chloro-n-propyl, difluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoroethyl, trifluoroethyl, trichloroethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, bromodifluoromethyl, trifluorochloroethyl, hexafluoro-n-propyl, chlorobutyl and fluorobutyl, etc.
The C3-C7 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl for R, Rf, Ri, Rj and Rk includes, for example, cyclopropyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, 1-ethylcyclobutyl, 1-n-butylcyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl and 4-methylcyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc.
The C1-C4 alkyl optionally substituted by Rc for Rf includes, for example, benzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-bromobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 4-tertiary butylbenzyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-methyl-1-phenylethyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methylethyl, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methylethyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 1-phenylbutyl, 2-phenylbutyl, 3-phenylbutyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 1-methyl-1-phenylpropyl, 1-methyl-2-phenylpropyl, 1-methyl-3-phenylpropyl, 2-methyl-2-phenylpropyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-methylpropyl and 2-methyl-2-(3-methylphenyl)propyl, etc.
The phenyl optionally substituted by T1 for Rb and Re includes, for example, phenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2-bromophenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-iodophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 2-fluoro-4-chlorophenyl, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorophenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 4-methyl-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2,6-methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl and 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, etc.
The alkoxy for R1, X, Y, Rc, Rf, Rg, Rh, T1, T3, Y1 and Y2 may be a straight chain or branched alkoxy having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, 1-methylbutyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropyloxy, n-hexyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 4-methylpentyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 1-ethylbutyloxy, 2-ethylbutyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyloxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyloxy, etc.
The xe2x80x94NU1U2 for Rf and T3 includes, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino, tert-butylamino, n-pentylamino, 1-methylbutylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 3-methylbutylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, n-hexylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 1-ethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, diisopropylamino, di-n-butylamino, di-sec-butylamino, diisobutylamino, di-n-pentylamino, di-n-hexylamino, methylethylamino, methylpropylamino, methylisopropylamino, methylbutylamino, methyl-sec-butylamino, methylisobutylamino, methyl-tert-butylamino, methylpentylamino, methylhexylamino, ethylpropylamino, ethylisopropylamino, ethylbutylamino, ethyl-sec-butylamino, ethylisobutylamino, ethylpentylamino, ethylhexylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, N-acetamide, N-ethylacetamide, N-phenylacetamide and N-acetylacetamide, etc., to which is applied the indicated scope of the carbon atoms constituting it.
The haloalkoxy for X, Y, Rf, T3, Y1 and Y2 may be a straight chain or branched haloalkoxy, which includes, for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, dichloromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, bromomethoxy, fluoroethoxy, chloroethoxy, bromoethoxy, difluoroethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, tetrafluoroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, trichloroethoxy, trifluorochloroethoxy, fluoropropoxy, chloropropoxy, bromopropoxy, fluorobutoxy, chlorobutoxy, fluoro-iso-propoxy, chloro-iso-propoxy, etc.
The C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl for X, Y, Rg, Rh, T3, Y1 and Y2 includes, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, iso-propylthio, n-butylthio, iso-butylthio, sec-butylthio and tert-butylthio, etc.
The C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl for X, Y, T3, Y1 and Y2 includes, for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, iso-propylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, iso-butylsulfinyl, sec-butylsulfinyl and tert-butylsulfinyl, etc.
The C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl for X, Y, T3, Y1 and Y2 includes, for example, methyl sulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, iso-propylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, iso-butylsulfonyl, sec-butylsulfonyl and tert-butylsulfonyl, etc.
The C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl for R1, B and Rf includes, for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, n-propoxymethyl, i-propoxymethyl, n-butoxymethyl, i-butoxymethyl, s-butoxymethyl, t-butoxymethyl, n-pentyloxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl and methoxypropyl, etc., to which is applied the indicated scope of the carbon atoms constituting it.
The C2-C6 alkylsulfenylalkyl for R1 includes, for example, methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, n-propylthiomethyl, i-propylthiomethyl, n-butylthiomethyl, i-butylthiomethyl, s-butylthiomethyl, t-butylthiomethyl, n-pentylthiomethyl, methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl and methylthiopropyl, etc.
The naphthyl for R and Rf includes, for example, 1-naphtyl and 2-naphtyl.
The haloalkylsulfenyl for X, Y, T3, Y1 and Y2 may be a straight chain or branched C1-C4 haloalkylthio, including, for example, fluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trichloromethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethylthio, fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio and fluoro-iso-propylthio, etc.
The haloalkylsulfinyl for X, Y, T3, Y1 and Y2 may be a straight chain or branched C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, including, for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, trichloromethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethylsulfinyl, fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl and fluoro-iso-propylsulfinyl, etc.
The haloalkylsulfonyl for X, Y, T3, Y1 and Y2 may be a straight chain or branched C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, including, for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, trichloromethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethylsulfonyl, fluoroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl and fluoro-iso-propylsulfonyl, etc.
The alkenyloxy for Rf may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 alkenyloxy, including, for example, allyloxy, 2-propenyloxy, 2-butenyloxy and 2-methyl-2-propenyloxy, etc.
The C1-C4 alkenyl for Ri, Rj and Rk includes, for example, allyl, 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl and 2-hexenyl, etc, to which is applied the indicated scope of the carbon atoms constituting it.
The alkali metal for B includes, for example, lithium, sodium and potassium.
The alkaline earth metal for B includes, for example, magnesium, calcium, strontium or barium, preferably magnesium, calcium or barium.
The NHRiRjRk for B includes, for example, asmmonium group, monomethylammonium group, dimethylammonium group, trimethylammonium group, diethylammonium group, triethylammonium group, diisopropylammonium group, diisopropylethylammonium group, hexylmethylammonium group, cyclopropylmethylammonium group, cyclohexylmethylammonium group, allylmethylammonium group, benzylmethylammonium group or 4-methylcyclohexylethylammonium group, or any two of Ri, Rj and Rk together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a heterocyclic 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ammonium group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom.
For Ri, Rj and Rk, the heterocyclic 5- to 8-membered ammonium group optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom, which is formed by any two of Ri, Rj and Rk together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, includes, for example, pyrrolidine, pyrazolidine, imidazolidine, oxazolidine, isoxazolidine, thiazolidine, piperidine, piprerazine, morpholine, thiamorpholine, hexamethyleneimine and heptamethylenimine, etc.
For U1 and U2, the heterocyclic 5- to 8-membered ring optionally containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom, which is formed by U1 and U2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, includes, for example, pyrrolidine, pyrazolidine, imidazolidine, oxazolidine, isoxazolidine, thiazolidine, piperidine, piprerazine, morpholine, thiamorpholine, hexamethyleneimine and heptamethylenimine, etc.
The C3-C6 halocycloalkyl for Rf includes, for example, fluorocyclopropyl, difluorocyclopropyl, chlorocyclopropyl, dichlorocyclopropyl, 1-methyl-2,2-dichlorocyclopropyl, chlorocyclobutyl, dichlorocyclobutyl, chlorocyclopentyl, dichlorocyclopentyl, chlorocyclohexyl, dichlorocyclohexyl and tetrafluorocyclobutyl, etc.
The cyclopropyl optionally substituted by T2 and C1-C4 alkyl for Rf includes, for example, 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,2-dimethylethenyl)cyclopropyl, 3-(2,2-dibromoethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl and 3-(2,2-chlorotrifluoroetheny)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, etc.
The C3-C6 cycloalkoxy optionally substituted by C1-C4 alkyl for Rf includes, for example, cyclopropoxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentoxy, cyclohexyloxy, 1-methylcyclopropoxy, etc.
The C3-C4 cycloalkyl substituted by Rc and halogen atom for Rf includes, for example, 2,2-dichloro-1-phenylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(3-chlorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-i-propyloxyphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-t-butylphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylcyclopropyl and 1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2,2,3,3-tetrafluorobutyl, etc.
The cyclopropyl substituted by Rc and C1-C4 alkyl for Rf includes, for example, 2,2-dimethyl-1-phenylcyclopropyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, 3-(3-chloropheny)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, (4-chlorophenyl)-2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, (4-bromophenyl)-2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-(4-methylphenyl) cyclopropyl and (4-tertiary butylphenyl)-2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, etc.
The C3-C6 cycloalkyl substituted by Rc for Rf includes, for example, 1-phenylcyclopropyl, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-bromophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-ethylphenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-propylphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2-phenylcyclopropyl, 1-phenylcyclobutyl, 2-phenylcyclobutyl, 1-phenylcyclopentyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopentyl, 3-phenylcyclopentyl, 1-phenylcyclohexyl, 1-(3-fluorophenyl)cyclohexyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclohexyl, 1-(4-tertiary butylphenyl)cyclohexyl, 2-phenylcyclohexyl, 3-phenylcyclohexyl and 4-phenylcyclohexyl, etc.
Even at low concentration, the compounds of the present invention effectively prevent various pests, which include, for example, so-called agricultural insect pests that injure agricultural and horticultural crops and trees, so-called livestock insects that live on livestock and poultry, so-called sanitary insect pests that have various negative influences on the human living environment including houses, so-called stored products pests that injure grains stored in storehouses, and also acarids, nematodes, molluscs and crustaceans that live in the same sites as above and injure those mentioned above.
Examples of the insect pests, acarids, nematodes, molluscs and crustaceans capable of being exterminated by the compounds of the present invention are mentioned below, which , however, are not limitative.
Insect pests of Lepidoptera, such as rice stem borer (Chilo suppressalis), rice leafroller (Cnaphalocrocis medinalis), green rice catapillar (Neranga aenescens), rice skipper (Pamara guttata), diamond back moths (Plutella xylostella), cabbage armyworms (Mamestra brassicae), common white (Pieris rapae cnucivora), turnip moth (Agrotis segetum), common cutworm (Spodptera litura), beet armyworm (Spodptera exigua), tabacco budwarm (Helicoverpa armigera), smaller tea tortrix (Adoxophyes sp.), oriental tea tortrix (Homona magnanima), peach fruit moth (Carposina niponensis), oriental fruit moth (Grapholita molesta), summer fruit tortrix (Adoxophyes orana fasciata), apple leafminers (Phyllonorycter ringoniella), corn earwarm (Helicoverpa zea), tobacco budworm (Heliothis virescens), European corn borer (Ostrinia nubialis), fall armyworm (Spodoptera frugiperda), Coding moth (Cydia pomonella), fall webworms (Hyphantria cunea), etc.:
Insect pestd of Hemiptera, such as green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps), brown rice planthoppers (Nilaparvata lugens), green peach aphid (Myzus persicae), cotton aphid (Aphis gossypii), greenhouse whitefly (Trialeurodes vaporariorum), sweetpotato white fly (Bemisia tabaci), pear psylla (Psylla pyricola), azalea lace bug (Stephantis pyriodes), arrowhead scale (Unaspis yanonensis), comstock mealybug (Pseudococcus comstocki), red wax scale (Ceroplastes rubens), giant mealybug (Drosicha corpulenta), brown-marmorated stinkbug (Halyomorpha mista), cabbage bug (Eurydema rugosam), bed bug (Cimex lectularis), etc.;
Insect pests of Coleoptera, such as twenty-eight-spotted ladybird (Henosepilachna vigintioctopunctata), cupreous chafers (Anomala cuprea), Japanese beetle (Popilla japonica), ricewater weevil (Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus), hunting billbug (Sphenophrus venatus vestitus), sweetpotato weevil (Cylas formicarius), cucurbit leaf beetle (Aulacophora femoralis), striped flea beetle (Phyllotreta striolata), Colorado potato beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata), white-spotted longicorn beetle (Anoplophora malasiaca), Paederus fuscipes, pine sawyers (Monochamus altematus), sugarcane wire worm (Melanotus tamsuyensis), Europea domina, corn rootworms (Diabrotica spp.), lesser rice weevil (Sitophilus oryzae), granary weevils (Sitophilus granarius), red four beetle (Tribolium castaneum), etc.;
Insect pests of Diptera, such as legume leafminer (Liriomyza trifoli), seedcorn maggot (Delia platura), Hessia fly (Mayetiola destructor), melon fly (Dacus (Zengodacus) cucurbitae), Mediterranear fruit fly (Ceratitis capitata), house flies (Musca domestica), stable fly (Stomoxys calcitrans), sheep ked (Melophagus orinus), common cattle grub (Hypoderm lineatum), nothern cattle grub (Hypoderma boris), sheep boffly (Oestrus ovis), tsetse fly (Golossina palpais), Prosimulium yezoensis, Tabanus trigonus, bath room fly (Telmatoscopus albipunctatus), Leptoconops nipponensis, common gnat (Culex pipiens pallens), yellow-fever mosquitoes (Aedes aegypti), Axc3xades albopictus, Anopheles culicifacies, etc.;
Insect pests of Hymenoptera, such as cabbage sawfly (Athalis rosae ruficornis), pine sawfly (Neodiprion sertifer), chestnut sawfly (Apethymust kuri), soldier ant, Camponotus japonicus, giant hornet (Vespa mandarina), bulldog ant, fire ant, pharaoh ant, etc.;
Insect pests of Thysanoptera, such as melon thrips (Thrips palmi), onion thrips (Thrips tabaci), western flower thrips (Frankliniella occidentalis), flower thrips (Frankliniella intonsa), yellow tea thrip (Scirtothrips dorsalis), etc.; Insect pests of Dictyoptera, such as smokybrown cockroach (Periplaneta fuliginosa), Japanese cockroach (Periplaneta japonica), German cockroach (Blattella germanica), etc.;
Insect pests of Orthoptera, such as African mole cricket (Gryllotalpa africana), field cricket (Teleogryllus emma), oriental migratory locust (Locusta migratoria), rice grasshopper (Oxya yezoensis), desert locust (Schistocerca gregaria), etc.; Insect pests of Isoptera, such as Formosan subterranean termit (Coptotermes formosanus), Reticulitermes (Leucotermes) speratus, Odontotermes formosanus, etc.;
Insect pests of Siphonaptera, such as fleas (Ctenocephalides felis), human fleas (Pulex irritans), oriental rat flea (Xenopsylla cheopis), etc.;
Insect pestd of Mallophaga, such as Chicken bodylouse (Menacanthus stramineus), cattle biting louse (Bovicola bovis), etc.;
Insect of pests of Anoplura, such as short-nosed cattle louse (Haematopinus eurystemus), hog louse (Haematopinus suis), long-nosed cattle louse (Linognathus vituli), little cattle louse (Solenopotes capillatus), etc.;
Pests of THYSANURA, such as oriental siverfish (Ctenolepisma villosa), etc.,;
Pests of PSOCOPTERA, such as Liposcelis bostrychophilus, etc.;
Pests of COLLEMBOLA, such as Onychiuras pseudarmatus yagii, ONYCHIURIDAE, etc.,;
Pests of TETRANYCHIDAE, such as citrus red mite (Panonychus citn), European red mite (Panonychus ulmi), two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus kanzawal), etc.;
ests of ERIOPHYDAE, such as pink citrus rust mite (Aculops pelekassi), pear rust mite (Epitrimerus pyri), dry bulb mite (Aceria tulipae), pink tea mite (Acaphylla theae), etc.;
Pests of TARSONEMIDAE, such as broad mites (Polyphagotarsonemus latus), cyclamen mite, strawberry mite (Steneotarsonemus pallidus), etc.;
Pests of ACARIDAE, such as mold mite, copra mite, forage mite (Tyrophagus putrescetiae), bulb mite (Rhizoglyphus robini), etc.;
Pests of VARROIDAE, such as bee brood mite (Varroa jacobsoni), etc.;
Pests of Ixodide, such as bull ticks (Boophilus mivroplus), Haemaphysalis Iongicornis, etc.;
Pests of Sarcoptidae, such as sarcoptes mange mite (Sarcaptes scabiei Linnxc3xa9), etc.
Pests of Chilopodera, such as Sclopendra subspinipes japonica, Thereuronema hilgendorfi, etc.,;
Pests of Diplopoda, such as hot house millipede (Oxidus gracilis), etc.,;
Nematodes, such as southern root-knot nematodae (Meloidogyne incognita), northern root-knot nematodae (Meloidogyne hapla), Cobb root-lesion nematode (Pratylenchus penetraus), walnut root-lesion nematode (Pratylenchus vulnus), potato cyst nematode (Globodera rostochiensis), pine wood nematode (Bursaphelenchus xylophilus), etc.;
Mollusca, such as apple snali (Pomacea canaliculta), Incilaria pilineata, giant African snail (Achatina fulica), Acusta despecta sieboldiana, Euhadra peliomphala, pillbug (Armadilliduim vulgara), etc.;
Crustaceans, such as pilibug (Armadilliduim vulgara), etc.
That is, the compounds of the present invention can effectively prevent insect pests including Orthoptera, Hemiptera, Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Hymenoptera, Diptera and Isoptera as well as acari and lice, and disease damage to plants at low concentration. On the other hand, the compounds of the present invention include very useful compounds that have little adverse effect on mammals, fishes, crustaceans and beneficial insects.
The compounds (1) of the present invention can be produced according to the following methods indicated in Scheme 1. That is, the compounds (1) of the present invention can be produced by reacting a cyanomethyltriazole derivative of general formula (2) with a carboxylic acid derivative of general formula (3) in the presence of a base to partially give the aimed compounds, then the resulting compound is reacted with a compound of general formula (4) to obtain the compound of present invention. The compounds of general formula (4) are concretely acyl halides, benzoyl halides, alkyl halides, benzyl halides, alkoxyalkyl halides, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl halides, phenoxyalkyl halides, benzyloxyalkyl halides, alkylsulfonates, benzene sulfonates, toluene sulfonates, xcex1-haloketones and xcex1-haloesters, and the like. 
[In Scheme 1, R, R1, A and B have the same meanings as defined above; L1 and L2 are a suitable leaving group, such as a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an iodine atom, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyloxy, a benzenesulfonyloxy, a toluenesulfonyloxy, 1-imidazolyl or 1-pyrazolyl.]
In some cases of the above-mentioned methods, it is preferable to use a base. The base includes, for example, alkali metal alkoxides such as sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide, potassium t-butoxide, etc., alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc., alkali metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc., organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine, DBU, etc., organic lithium compounds such as butyl lithium, etc., lithium amides such as lithium diisopropylamide, lithium bistrimethylsilylamide, etc., and sodium hydride, and so on.
The reactions described above may be effected in a solvent that is inert to the reaction. The solvent includes, for example, lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, etc., aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, etc., ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane, etc., ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, etc., halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc., amides such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, 1,3-dimethylimidazolidinone, etc., nitrites such as acetonitrile, etc., dimethylsulfoxide, and mixed solvents of these. As the case may be, a quaternary ammonium salt such as tetra-n-butylammonium bromide may be added to the reaction system as a catalyst to obtain good results. The reaction temperature may be freely settled within a range between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. When the reaction temperature falls between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. or a solvent is used, the temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent. The base may be used in an amount of from 0.05 to 10 equivalents, preferably from 0.05 to 3 equivalents, of the reaction substrate.
The cyanomethyltriazole derivatives of general formula (2) may be synthesized according to a method such as the method of Scheme 2. 
[In Scheme 2, R and R1 have the same meanings as defined above; R2 is a lower alkyl.]
The compounds of the present invention may be obtained from reaction mixtures according to any ordinary methods. If the purification of the compounds of the invention is needed, they can be separated and purified by any ordinary methods of, for example, recrystallization or column chromatography.
Of the compounds of the invention, those having an asymmetric carbon atom include optically active compounds of (+) form and (xe2x88x92) form.
Examples of the compounds of the present invention are shown in Tables 1 and 2 below. The abbreviations in these tables are as follows: Me: methyl group, Et: ethyl group, Pr: propyl group, Bu: butyl group, Pen: pentyl group, Hex: hexyl group, Hep: heptyl group, Oct: octyl group, Non: nonyl group, Dec: decyl group, Ph: phenyl group, n: normal, i: iso, sec: secondary, t: tertiary, c: cyclo.
Where the compounds of the present invention are used as pesticides, in general, they can be mixed with a suitable solid carrier or liquid carrier, optionally along with surfactant, penetrating agent, spreading agent, thickner, anti-freezing agent, binder, anti-caking agent, sliding agent, stabilizer, and the like, and can be formulated into any desired forms for practical use, such as soluble concentrates, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, water soluble powders, water dispersible granules, water soluble granules, suspension concentrates, concentrated emulsions, suspoemulsions, microemulsions, dustable powders, granules and gels. From the viewpoint of an elimination or reduction of labor and an improvement of safety, the formulations in any desired forms described above may be included into a water soluble bag.
The solid carrier includes, for example, natural minerals such as quartz, kaolinite, pyrofilite, Celicite, talc, bentonite, acid clay, attapulgite, zeolite and diatomaceous earth, inorganic salts such as calcium carbonate, ammonium sulfate, sodium sulfate and potassium chloride, synthetic silicic acids and synthetic silicates.
The liquid carrier includes, for example, alcohols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol and isopropanol, aromatic hydrocarbons such as xylene, alkylbenzene and alkylnaphthalene, ethers such as butylcellosolb, ketones such as cyclohexanone, esters such as r-butyrolactone, amides such as N-methylpyrrolidone, N-octylpyrrolidone, vegetable oil such as soybean oil, rapeseed oil, cottonseed oil and castor oil, and water.
These solid and liquid carriers may be used alone, or in a mixture of two or more carriers.
The surfactants includes, for example, nonionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene alkylether, polyoxyethylene alkylarylether, polyoxyethylene styrylphenylether, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block copolymer, polyoxyethylene fatty ester, sorbitan fatty ester and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty ester; anionic surfactants such as alkyl sulfate, alkylbenzene sulfonate, lignin sulfonate, alkylsulfo succinate, naphthalene sulfonate, alkylnaphthalene sulfonate, a salt of condensate of naphthalene sulfonate with formalin, a salt of condensate of alkylnaphthalene sulfonate with formalin, polyoxyethylene alkylarylether sulfate and phosphate, polyoxyethylene styrylphenylether sulfate and phosphate, polycarboxylate and polystyrene sulfonate; cationic surfactants such as a salt of alkylamine and alkyl quaternary ammonium salt, and amphoteric surfactants such as amino acid type and betaine type.
The amount of the surfactant is not particularly limited, but in general, is 0.05 to 20 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the formulation of the present invention. In addition, these surfactants may be used alone or in a mixture of two or more surfactants.
In case where the compounds of the present invention are used as agricultural chemicals, they can be combined with any other herbicides, various insecticides, acaricides, nematocides, fungicides, plant growth regulators, synergists, fertilizer and soil improvers, when they are formulated into preparations for practical use or while they are actually used through spraying or the like.
In particular, the combination of the compounds of the invention and other agricultural chemicals or plant hormones will be advantageous in that the amount of the chemicals to be used can be reduced thereby resulting in the reduction of the costs for the treatment, and that the mixed chemicals exhibit synergistic effects to broaden the insecticidal spectrum while displaying higher pesticidal activities. If desired, the compounds of the invention can be combined with a plurality of known agricultural chemicals. For the agricultural chemicals capable of being combined with the compounds of the invention, for example, the compounds described in Farm Chemicals Handbook, 1994 are referred. Concretely, the general names thereof are as follows, to which the present invention are not limited.
Fungicides: acibenzolar-S-methyl, acylaminobenzamide, amobam, ampropyfos, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin, benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benthiazole, benzamacril, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, bethoxazine, bordeaux mixture, blasticidin-S, bromoconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulfide, captafol, captan, copper oxychloride, carpropamid, carbendazim, carboxin, CGA-279202, chinomethionat, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazol, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazol, cyprodinil, cyprofuram, dazomet, debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, dichlofluanid, dichlomedine, dicloran, diethofencarb, dichlocymet, difenoconazole, diflumetorim, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole, famoxadone, fenarimol, febuconazole, fenamidone, fendazosulam, fenfuram, fenhexamid, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoroimide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, guazatine, hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, ipconazole, iprobenfos, iprodion, isoprothiolane, iprovalicarb, kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, metiram, metominostrobin, myclobutanil, MTF-753, nabam, nickel bis(dimethyldithiocarbamate), nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, NNF-9425, octhilinone, ofurace, oxadixyl, oxycarboxin, oxopoconazole fumarate, pefurzoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phthalide, piperalin, polyoxins, potassium hydrogen carbonate, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb hydrochloride, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, quinomethionate, quinoxyfen, quintozene, RH7281, sodium hydrogen carbonate, sodium hypochlorite, sulfur, spiroxamine, tebuconazole, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thiadiazin/milneb, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, toriadimenol, triazoxide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, validamycin, vinclozolin, zinc sulfate, zineb, ziram and an extract from mycelium of shiitake (Cortinellus shiitake);
Bactriocides: strptomycin, tecloftalam, oxyterracycline and oxolinic acid;
Nematocides: aldoxycarb, cadusafos, fosthiazate, fosthietan, oxamyl and fenamiphos;
Acaricides: acequinocyl, amitraz, bifenazate, bromopropylate, chinomethionat, chlorobenzilate, clofentezine, cyhexatine, dicofol, dienochlor, etoxazole, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenpropathrin, fenproximate, halfenprox, hexythiazox, milbemectin, propargite, pyridaben, pyrimidifen and tebufenpyrad;
Insecticides: abamectin, acephate, acetamipirid, aldicarb, allethrin, azinphos-methyl, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, bifenthrin, buprofezin, butocarboxim, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, cartap, chlorofenapyr, chlorpyrifos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, clothianidin, chromafenozide, chlorpyrifos-methyl, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, beta-cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, cyhalothrin, lamda-cyhalothrin, deltamethrin, diafenthiuron, diazinon, diacloden, diflubenzuron, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, dimethoate, emamectin-benzoate, EPN, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethiprole, etofenprox, etrimfos, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluacrypyrim, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, tau-fluvalinate, fonophos, formetanate, formothin, furathiocarb, halofenozide, hexaflumuron, hydramethyinon, imidacloprid, isofenphos, indoxacarb, isoprocarb, isoxathion, lufenuron, malathion, metaldehyde, methamidophos, methidathion, methacrifos, metalcarb, methomyl, methoprene, methoxychlor, methoxyfenozide, monocrotophos, muscalure, nidinotefuran, nitenpyram, omethoate, oxydemeton-methyl, oxamyl, parathion, parathion-methyl, permethrin, phenthoate, phoxim, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, pirimicarb, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, protrifenbute, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyriproxyfen, rotenone, sulprofos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, tebfenozide, teflubenzuron, tefluthorin, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiacloprid, thiocyclam, thiodicarb, thiamethoxam, thiofanox, thiometon, tolfenpyrad, tralomethrin, trichlorfon, triazuron, triflumuron and vamidothion.
The dose of the compounds of the present invention varies depending on an applicaction place, an application time, an application method, cultivation crops, etc. In general, it may be between approximately 0.005 kg and 50 kg per hectare (ha) in terms of the amount of the active ingredient.